kyouko's Past
by Rangelic
Summary: An old flame has come into Kyouko's life , will she fall in love with him? what will ren think? also answers vital questions about her parents(later chaps though) :p my first story so be nice :D
1. Chapter 1

**Skip Beat**

Kyouko was having a nice enough day strolling through the halls of LME when she suddenly heard a commotion outside. Paparazzi lined the entrance as a tall blond wearing dark shades and a suit made his way inside. As he came closer she realized who he was and gasped, trying simultaneously to turn away unnoticed.

'Kyouko' somebody called out to her. She increased her speed but the said 'somebody' caught her wrist and pulled her towards him. It was Daniel. An internationally renowned superstar with a body to die for and looks that could kill… also known as Kyouko's ex.

She looked at him up and down and noticed that he had gotten handsomer since high school and he looked more mature. 'Stop drooling' he said, smirking down at her. As she looked up she noticed that they had been the attention of all the people passing by.

'What the hell are you doing here' she said angrily although it was in vain as his blue eyes melted her

'I'm here to take my baby home.' He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist

* * *

Hi, this my first story hope you like and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm here to take my baby home.' He replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist

''I am NOT your baby!'' Kyouko cried as she pushed him away from her. Silence filled the room, colour rushed to her cheeks, and she ran away from there as soon as she could leaving a smirking Daniel behind.

Daniel could see that the rumours about the president of LME were true as he came towards him wearing a headdress and kimino.

''How is it that the extremely important Daniel Vettori could make time for me?"

''I have come to discuss a matter of great importance with you… about one of your talents''

At the word talent the image of Ren entered the Presidents mind and he had just started making preparations for Ren's international debut in his head when he heard ''Kyouko''

''Excuse me, WHAT!" he said as he7 realized that Daniel had been saying something.

''I'd like Kyouko to be in the newest drama I'm acting in.'' he said as he handed him the script.

Daniel walked out of the President's office with a such a genuine smile on his face that whoever saw it turned to mush. He knew where the Love Me section was and stealthily slipped in through the door and saw something that made his heart stop. Kyouko was sitting there alone, about to wear a shirt.

''Stop drooling'' she said as she looked up to face him, abandoning the shirt but wearing a smile on her face that spelt trouble.

''I've seen better''

''Ofcourse you have'' she said as she went back to her shirt

''Kyouko I'm sorry'' he said with his voice filled with sadness, shame and concern for her.

Kyouko got up, and as he got a better look at her, he realized that there were tears in her eyes.

''Leave me alone.'' She whispered in a cold voice left him there filled with sadness


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hi! I am extremely sorry for the short chapters and the looonnngg time i took to update but Olevels is sucking by blood :p Anyways, I would like to thank every single person who read this story and to the people who reviewed and favourited a BIG hug! You guys are the reason that I live(well not really) ;) Anyways i will try to make the chapters longer and i will try my best to update ASAP.

* * *

Something was ringing but Kyouko was too sleepy to even think about what it was when she opened her eyes and saw that it was already 10 and her phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mogami san, how are you today?" replied the deep, husky voice of Tsuraga Ren.

"Oh I'm good." Kyouko replied between a yawn

"Well, I hope I didn't disturb you but I have some very good news."

"Good news?" Kyouko asked curiosity clear in her voice

"I just got to LME and guess what I heard from the president…"

Kyouko's patience was running short as she practically begged him to please tell her what it was.

"Daniel Vettori just asked you to act in his new drama serial! I'm really happy for you Mogami san.

The phone fell from Kyouko's hand as she sat on her bed again. She could not believe it, he had planned it so that it would look suspicious if she would turn down the once in a lifetime opportunity he had presented her with. She looked down and saw that the phone was on the floor and quickly picked it up.

"Mogami san! Mogami san! Are you alright? Ren was shouting over the line.

Being the actress that she was Kyouko lied rather convincingly "Oh, I was just really happy and the phone just slipped out of my hand…and I just forgot…I'm so sorry Tsuraga san!"

"No, no it's alright; I am just relieved that you are alright."

After I few hasty sentences Kyouko was finally able to make Ren hang up telling him that she was getting late. Kyouko took her shades wore a hat and when she was satisfied that she was not going to be recognized, hurried out of the back door out the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Hi! sorry for the delay! i 've just been super busy... in fact i have an exam in less than 24 hours ! :o so this chapter is going to be pretty short. do tell me what you guys want! more dialouges ? more descriptions? review :D_

* * *

She was going to teach this guy a lesson! Who did he think he was? Kyouko made her way downtown, to one of the most expensive apartments in the country. She went right up to the last floor, took out a key from her bag and angrily opened the door. She marched straight inside, into the master bedroom and was greeted by the sight of a shirtless blonde sleeping on the bed. For a minute there, she could not help but pause…however; she shook off the feelings and pushed Daniel straight off the bed.

"Ow! Babe what was that for?"

"You stupid, irresponsible, butthead! How dare you? You think I'll forgive you or go back with you if you give me drama serial?"

Daniel got up from the floor straightening himself, and made a concerned expression. "Are you alright sweetheart? You look pale." And with that he caressed her cheek.

Kyouko could not help but look into his warm blue eyes. She just could not help feeling oh so safe with him. And slowly she realized that there were tears in her eyes. Through tears she asked "Why are you here, now?"

"I can't be without you. I'm sorry for hurting you, for betraying you and I want you back."

Through sobs Kyouko tried to hiccup out a "no"

* * *

_Thanks for reading and dont forget to __**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**__ ( even if you just want to tell me how much thi sucks ;P)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Daniel let her sob on his (bare) shoulder until all was quiet in the room. He then proceeded " So everyones really worried about you…" until he realised that she was asleep in his arms. Typical Kyouko he thought, always got so tired after crying and smiled to himself. He gently picked her up bridal style with a gentle smile still on his face, and laid her on his bed. He then proceeded to take her coat of her and sat down beside her sleeping figure holding the coat in his strong hands. She really did look like the old Kyouko as she slept with such a big smile on her face.

* * *

sorry again for the small chapter but i just thought that the chapter should end there so... REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing guys! I am going to try uploading every two or three days now because I am free from that place we call school :D Not to boast but i updated after two days :p even though it is very less but thank God this is done with and now we can focus on Ren and the actual past :P

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kyouko woke up to the smell of her favorite dish; spaghetti, not just any spaghetti but Daniel's special spaghetti, the spaghetti she used to love to eat when she was a kid. It was almost four pm as Kyouko drowsily made her way to the kitchen where the delicious smell was coming from. When she saw Daniel cooking, she could not help but smile.

" Hey, you want something to eat?" Daniel asked when he sensed her presence.

" Who else is going to eat that?" was Kyouko's reply

Daniel was now looking up at her with a smile on his face " Does that mean you forgive me?"

" Well that depends ..."

" Ofcourse we are going to go shopping after this" Daniel said rather nonchalantly.

" Haha I forgive you." and with that Kyouko moved froward and kissed Daniel on his cheek

" What? Only on the cheek?"

" Don't push it."

* * *

Review! sorry about the spaghetti I really couldnt think of anything else


	7. Chapter 7

Is this not long and am I not awesome :P soooo... suggestions ... should i make renxkyouko scenes or do u guys ship Daniel ( cuz i do... he soooo dreamy) personal preferences aside do tell me but the only way i can actually talk about kyouko's past is through Daniel. meh so confussseeeddddd help :P

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The president of LME had pulled an allnighter at his office, playing games of course but just as he was about to win the last level... his secretary told him that an old friend was here to see him. Who wondered, would come to see him so early in the morning, and was pleasantly surprised to see his friend Tubaska, the owner of one of the biggest magazines in Japan, in his office.

"What seems to be the emergency?" he said even though he was rather glad to see his old friend again.

"Morning to you too...as per our contract that I would not publish any news about your talent without your permission, i have come with the cover story of this months magazine."

Now Lorry was curious, he could not imagine how any of his new talents could make the headlines of such a big gossip magazine, and he was positive that Ren's heart was set on Kyouko and that there had been no progress whatsoever between the two. All his questions were answered however, when Tubaska pulled out a bunch of pictures form a file he was carrying. Lorry was actually pretty surprised at first. The pictures showed Kyouko and Daniel out on what seemed like a date! They were laughing and eating food in the pictures and as he moved down he also so pictures of them holding hands and Kyouko feeding Daniel ice-cream! Lorry was surprised to the extreme and could not imagine how Kyouko and Daniel had met let alone gone on a date! As Lorry looked at the pictures in shock, Ren entered in the room unnoticed by the two men. As he moved closer he saw that Lorry looked quiet stricken over some photos Tubaska had brought him (whom he knew because he had given him quiet some interviews in the past) but Ren himself could not believe his eyes when he saw the picture Lorry was holding.

Kyouko, his Kyouko was holding hands with another guy! And not just any guy, the world famous Daniel vvv!

" Is this photoshopped or something because no way did that playboy make Kyouko fall for him."

Lorry looked up in shock at Ren, as Tubaska smiled in amusement, what a great story this would make, he thought.

"There is nothing in here that suggests that they are a couple, they are just holding hands."

Ren was getting more and more angry by the second. " Since when did Daniel vvv holds hand with any girl?" he practically shouted out. He could not believe that he had missed Kyouko like that.

"Sir you can't go in there." Lorry's secretary said as she tried to stop and official looking man from entering in the office. However, he went in past her, opened his briefcase in front of the men and held out a cheque to Tubaska.

" My client would like to buy your story." he said, picked up the pictures and turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Lorry cried.

"Oh God no, that is a nice sum to pay for that story, there was something about money in my horoscope this morning." Tubaska replied patiently and left through the door leaving the two men alone.

"Now what?" Lorry said as both he and Ren slumped down on the sofa. Ren had his hands on his face and could not bear to look up. They sat like that in complete silence for a few seconds when for the third time in the day two people barraged into Lorry's office. His secretary was so thinking of resigning as Kyouko accompanied with Daniel entered the room. When Ren saw them, he could not believe his eyes and immediately shot up.

" Do you know the kind of disgrace your stupidity has brought to this agency!" he shot angrily to Kyouko.

He had also noticed that Daniel and Kyouko were indeed holding hands. Kyouko was now on the verge of tears when Daniel chose to intervene.

" We are aware of that and that is why my lawyer came and, as I understand, bought the pictures."

Daniel said patiently.

Lorry heaved a sigh of relief on hearing that but Ren was still furious and glaring at Kyouko.

Lorry, sensing Ren's anger straightaway asked them " So what is the status of you relationship?"

After a tense pause in which Kyouko stared blankly at the president, Ren glared at her and a small smile appeared on Daniel's lips.

Kyouko started to say something but Daniel cut her off by saying "Oh yes you see, me and Kyouko are engaged and set to marry this week."

Shocked looks followed this revelation until Daniel laughed and told them that he was just joking.

" We're just friends."

Kyouko hastened to explain more and said " Daniel's my childhood friend. It is really nothing like what you think. And we only went out to get catch up yesterday." she looked up, and smiled the most innocent smile at Ren, and left him no choice but to believe in her and relax.

* * *

review! and do tell me what u think about my previous questions :P and a big shout out to aintgotnone for reviewing :3


	8. Chapter 8

hey! look at how regularly I'm posting :D Thanks for the reviews everyone! They make my day! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Daniel had left in a hurry after that, saying that he really had somewhere to be, and Lorry realising that he had failed the last level of the game had wanted to be alone so, Ren and Kyouko found themselves alone in the corridor. As soon as they were out, Kyouko started apologizing to Ren but Ren stopped her.

" No Mogami san I should be the one apologizing here, I shouldn't have accused you of something that you didn't mean to do." and it was true, Ren really did feel bad for his outburst before.

"No! I really am sorry Tsuraga san, please forgive me ? What can I do to make it up to you? Ill cook for you or maybe clean your house!" was Kyouko's frantic reply.

Food gave Ren an idea and he knew she had nothing to be sorry for but this was too good an opportunity to miss . " There is one way in which you can do to apologise to me."

" Anything!" Kyouko cried desperately but she was also a little worried. What was he going to make her do?

" Well... its almost time for lunch and was wondering if you could accompany me?"

By this time Kyouko had her head down and was waiting for the verdict but when she heard this, she looked up and saw that Ren was smiling his most genuine smile, which was more than enough to kill all her demons.

"Um...um...sure?"

"Good, come on then."

And that is how Kyouko Mogami found herself having lunch with Ren Tsuraga at one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Ren had told her in the car that they were going to a restaurant that was used to having celebrities so she had nothing to worry about. As they took their seats, Kyouko noticed a number a celebrities who were having lunch there and saw that the waiters only came when asked for. They sat down in a small booth in one corner of the restuarant and Kyouko could not help but notice that the atmosphere was awfully romantic, with dim lights and candles on the table.

"So, Mogami san how do you have the pleasure of knowing Daniel?" Ren asked innocently.

"Oh, he's a family friend, we've known each other since I was practically born." Kyouko replied carefully trying to tell the truth without saying anything she wasn't supposed to say.

"So you're close?"

"Um yes I guess so."

" Mogami san are you alright?" Ren asked as Kyouko was getting more and more nervous about the questions he was asking her, and of course it showed on her face. When Kyouko did not reply Ren took her had across the table and said " You can trust me ,you know."

As much as Kyouko would normally be freaked out about Ren holding her hand, she could also not stop that warmth that was spreading in her heart and so beside all reasoning, she held his hand tighter.

"It's nothing, I was just reminded of something in my past." Kyouko said.

"Is that something bad?"

"A little." Kyouko replied timidly.

Just then, the waiter came with their orders and both of them took away their hands and focused on their food as the waiter put it in front of them.

* * *

Soo.. I'm doing this review answering thing here :P

1blackcat3 : thanks, I am taking your advice :P

deea93: I know right? I was gonna make it a cliff hanger till there but then i was like I'm not THAT evil :p

: thanks for taking out the time to review this and I totally get what you wanna say. :3 but Daniel's special :p and the shopping thing was just teasing :p she'd forgiven him already

Queeniepoo16: I want slow down the pace too but won't it get boring?

juli8340 : i will work on making it longer :D

shirnyl d : did i say thanks ? :P

AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED , I'm working on the chapter and as everyone wants renxkyouko I'll put a little of that for the next few chaps :)

bye! and **REVIEEEEWWWW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the small chapter, I've had a lot of places to go to and stuff :P

* * *

**Chapter 9**

They ended up eating their food in silence and when Kyouko was done with hers and Ren was still playing with his food Kyouko decided to speak again.

"My mother..." but she stopped abruptly tears in her eyes.

Ren sensing that she would only get more upset by talking about it right now, told her to stop and tell him whenever or whatever she felt like. When he said this Kyouko could not help but feel a little guilty for not being able to tell Ren, who was being so nice to her, but he told that it didn't matter. In the car though, they started talking about Kyouko's new drama.

"You must really lucky, this is a once in a life time opportunity." Ren said trying to make conversation.

"Oh yes, I do, I really can't believe that I am about to work with one of the best director in the world!" was Kyouko's enthusiastic reply.

Ren smiled to see that she was herself again, "Have you seen the script yet?"

"Yes! And I'm the lead character along with Daniel Vettori and Aaron Roy." Kyouko said with a smile.

"An all star cast I see."

"Except me ."

"I'm sure you will be just as good an actress as any of them." Ren replied, confident in her abilities.

"I don't know about that but I will definitely try my best!" Kyouko said with determination, her eyes shining.

They were at the restaurant now, so Kyouko quietly got out of the car. They sun was setting now and the sky was shades of orange and pink and for some reason Ren thought that Kyouko looked even more beautiful with the sunset behind her and he just wanted to keep looking at her.

"So, Mogami san, when are you leaving for the shooting?"

"Oh, in a day or two."

"Well then, we'll have to have a party before you go."Ren said smiling, even though he knew he would miss her.

"Sure!" Kyouko smiled widely and waved at Ren as he left.

* * *

I am going to dwell more into Daniel's characters and Kyouko's so you guys will know why both of them act the way they do. Actually the next chapters are ALL about Kyouko revisiting her past ! I'm so excited! XD

Okay so, **REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

hey! so i just realised that this story is going to take a while :P sorry. i just have A LOT planned you know.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kyouko could not believe it. She could not believe that it was finally the day she was leaving for the shooting of one the most anticipated drama ever. Not only was she acting in it, she had the lead role! Right now Kyouko was at LME as she had to get some paper work done before she could leave for the airport. When she was done,she got into one of the mercedes the producers had sent and as she sat there, all alone, she could not help but remember the promise Ren had made to her. Of course, he was a busy man and she had not expected him to do anything for her but, what was this sinking feeling in her heart? Why did she feel so sad? She was being stupid, worrying about Tsuraga san while she should be worrying about much bigger problems like the fact that the role she had been given would force her to fight with herself... and the fact that she didn't even know whether Daniel was telling the truth or not, and even if he was, she was sure nobody else would care. Oh and to top it off, Aaron would be there and John would be directing. Oh Lord, she thought, what had she gotten herself into?

As Kyouko got off the mercedes and went into the waiting area where Daniel and their private jet was waiting, she could not believe her eyes! All her friends from LME including, the president and Moko san were crowded around the entrance, here to see her off. She smiled a big smile and could not believe that everyone had taken out the time to come and see her. She hugged and thanked everyone who was there but in the end, there was still no Tsuraga san. Just as she was about to leave in defeat, she heard someone running towards the room. When she looked back, she saw that it was indeed, Tsuraga san. He had come running at full speed and was breathing heavily as he approached Kyouko.

"Tsuraga san! You made it!" Kyouko could not help squealing in joy.

Ren smiled in return and handed Kyouko a small box, wrapped in the most beautiful wrapping paper.

"Tsuaraga san, you shouldn't have!"

"I wanted to give something to my little kohai as she has grown so much." was Ren's proud reply.

"Thank you so much Tsuraga san!"

"You're welcome Mogami san, you should go now, Daniel must be waiting for you."

"Yes! Goodbye Tsuraga san everyone!" Kyouko said as she turned to leave.

She hesitated for a second but went back and hugged Ren , even though she still couldn't figure out why she did that, she consoled herself with the thought that it was just an innocent thank you hug. Ren on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised and could not help grinning all the way home and of course, the president couldn't stop teasing him for almost a inside Kyouko quickly boarded the plane and with Daniel next to her, left for one of the most life changing experience of her life. She knew this was going to be hard but the fact was, she was going to have to face her past one day or another. She had known that the minute she came to Japan as a young girl but she still dreaded it.

* * *

so how'd you guys like it? was it good? did it suck? telllll kay and **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so i know i took a really long time but I honestly didn't have enough time to finish it and still don't and that's why this is such a short chapter , sorry :P.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The journey from Tokyo to the beach where the filming was to take place was not long, but Kyouko having not travelled in an airplane in a while, was very tired. So, as soon as she got to the hotel, she fell asleep in the room not caring about where she was or what the hotel's name was.

Kyouko woke up, alone, on a big soft bed in her sleeping suite. Well at least Daniel had had the sense to do that bit. The room was big... and obviously expensive. It was a room she remembered though, for some reason. As she took in the huge windows with chiffon curtains, the big bed whose wooden frame was carved into, the couch and the plasma below (as the bed was located on a raised platform) with the desk placed with it, everything looked well thought through...

Just then, the door opened, taking Kyouko out of her trail of thought.

"Sleeping beauties awake!" said the brunette on the door but before Kyouko could answer, she was in a tight hug with Aaron. Aaron was grinning widely and his smile was so infectious that Kyouko could not help but giggle as he let go of her. 'Snap' Aaron quickly took a picture of her.

"You never will change will you?" Kyouko teased, remembering how Aaron had always been obsessed by taking photos and capturing memories.

"Not when it comes to doting on you, now where's my hello kiss?" He said as he pointed at his cheek.

After that, Kyouko had gotten changed into a pink sundress and she and Aaron had then made their way to the breakfast buffet. The hotel was small and according to Aaron was one of the most exclusive hotels in the world and they has been lucky enough to get it.

The buffet was under a white tent on the beach. Kyouko piled her plate with traditional american breakfast and made her way to the satin covered table that had Daniel and and Aaron sitting on it.

* * *

I get why a lot of you are confused as to where this story is going and how this fits into the manga but I promise all your questions will be answered in the later chapters. Oh, and everything with Shou did happen, he's just not a character in this story. And um... Kyouko is supposed to be kind of not Kyouko when she's with Daniel and the guys, that is the whole point. So yeah. anyways **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
